Lover and a Fighter
by Kaitie-Bear
Summary: Set a couple of months after Freak Nation, everyone is trying to adjust, especially Alec and Max. Standalone MA


**Title:** Lover and a Fighter 

**Rating:** PG, does contain some swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Dark Angel, Cameron & Eglee, etc. I own nothing and I'm gaining only valuable writing experience. 

**Summary:** Set a couple of months after Freak Nation, everyone is trying to adjust, especially Alec and Max. Standalone M/A

For all the talk and threats that Seattle and its transgenic hating inhabitants sprouted, life after the uprising was fairly quiet. Well at least on the outside it was. Inside Terminal City was chaos and self-inflicted chaos at that. After 3 months everything had pretty much settled down. There was a chain of command set in place that everyone agreed on, everyone had a designated area and job to maintain, whether that be supply runs, medical, weapons, surveillance, housing etc. Everything was pretty much running smoothly, everything except the 2 leaders that was. 

Max and Alec had tried to get along but both possessed a wicked stubborn streak and they just couldn't seem to agree on anything. It was amazing that any progress had been made at all in the 3 short months they were in their new home. Fighting between the 2 leaders happened on a regular basis and while it did provide some much needed entertainment for Terminal City's inhabitant's everyone knew it had to stop if they were ever going to be ready for an attack. 

Max and Alec both seemed to know this as well for as the weeks went by it was obvious that they were trying to get along more and more. But the progress on that was slow. Alec did have 10 years more training on Max and he was a leader back at Manticore but Max had taken it upon herself to be the leader since she felt responsible for all of Manticore's inhabitants after she burned it to the ground. While Alec may have 10 years training on her, she had 10 years life experience on him. If they worked together it could be a winning combination but they could never see that as all of their time was spent at each other's throats. 

The final straw for Max was when she was searching for Alec to go over the plans for a much-needed supply run but he was nowhere to be found. She stomped angrily into the headquarters and over to Mole. 

"Mole, have you seen Alec I can't find him anywhere and I need to go over the plans for this run before tonight"

Mole stared at her for several seconds as if she was the anomaly and not him. Max was rapidly losing patience and the tapping of her foot increased in speed with each second that passed. 

"Well" she sighed clearly annoyed at having to wait for an answer. 

"Alec went on that run this morning Max, he should be back any minute now"

"WHAT?" Max yelled. She couldn't believe her ears. He had undermined her and her authority yet again. It had to end. Terminal City couldn't function properly while its supposed leaders went behind each other's backs all the time. It really didn't set a good example for the troops. Max was fuming and was about to take it out on Mole when, as if on cue, Alec wandered into headquarters looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Max spun round and basically pounced on him before he had a chance to speak.

"Alec what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him, catching him and everyone else in the headquarters off guard. Max was known for getting angry but this seemed to be her worst yet. 

"Well hello to you too Max" Alec greeted her casually whilst waving to several other people in the headquarters at the same time. 

This only seemed to further infuriate Max. This matter needed to be cleared up and right now and to do that she needed to have his undivided attention. Surely his flirting or whatever it was that he did could be put on hold for a few minutes. After all, it was for the good of everyone at Terminal City. 

"ALEC" Max yelled whilst snapping her fingers in front of his face in order to get his attention. Alec placed his hands over his ears,

"Geez Max, lighten up on the yelling would ya?" 

Smoke could almost be seen coming out of Max's ears. She was more pissed than ever before, which was quite a feat considering Max seemed to be always pissed. 

"ALEC," Max yelled again before taking a deep breath and trying again in a quieter voice, "Alec, we need to talk"

"Don't you mean yell?" he shot back without even blinking. 

Max couldn't believe the nerve of him. She was trying, really trying to have a proper rational conversation to find out what's going on and to fix it and he was being sarcastic. 'Well fuck him' Max thought. 

"Fuck you Alec" Max said raising her voice once more so she was yelling. 

"Yeah real smooth Max," Alec countered. He looked as if he was getting thoroughly fed up by the conversation he was being forced to have, "Did you actually want something more than to yell at me cause I've got stuff to do." He asked in a bored tone. 

Max took several more deep breaths to calm herself. She needed a clear head if this was going to work.

"That's exactly my point Alec. I don't know what you do around here. We're supposed to be leaders but your always going behind my back on stuff."

"Sure you know what I do Max. I work while you yell. That's what always happens." 

Everyone in the headquarters knew that was a low blow especially coming from Alec. They knew that he was fed up with the constant fighting with Max and that he wanted it to be sorted out but no one thought he would be mean to her. That just wasn't Alec. He wasn't mean to anyone, especially Max. 

The argument was rapidly getting heated and out of control. The stunned members of Terminal City, who just happened to be in the command center at the time, all listened intently to the events unfolding between their joint leaders. They were all used to the rather loud verbal disagreements that took place between Max and Alec on a regular basis but this one was somehow different. It was more heated than usual and was starting to take a personal twist. The general consensus among the crowd was that this was going to end badly, very badly. 

They all waited with baited breath for Max's reaction. Her face had gotten really red and it was obvious that all her anger was begging to be let out so it could take a swipe at Alec. Her fists were curled into tight balls by her sides and she was shaking slightly. All she wanted to do right now was rip Alec limb from limb but she didn't really want the audience. 

"In my office now" she managed to spit out between clenched teeth. 

Alec sighed and made his way into her office before Max followed and slammed the door shut. 

"If we're going to be successful we need to work together, so with that in mind talk to me Alec." Max asked in a voice that she thought resembled pleasant. 

So Alec did just that. 

"Stop being such an arrogant bastard and talk to me" Max screamed at Alec who had successfully been raving on about drainpipes for the last 20 minutes. He was surprised that Max had let him go on for so long but he was even more surprised by what she had just yelled at him. 

"I talk to you all the time, Max, thought you'd be sick of it by now" he countered

"Alec, you talk a lot but you never really say anything" Max said shoving her hands on her hips and staring up at him with a tilted head and scowl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alec said rather more loudly than he had intended. Unbeknownst to her, Max had hit a nerve and Alec didn't want this to be pushed too far. He was good at hiding things and also not letting people know that he was actually hiding anything. But Max was getting better at seeing that and it was starting to unnerve Alec just a tad. He didn't want anyone breaking through his shield, least of all Max. 

"It means that I want to help you" Max said whilst throwing her hands up in the air, obviously annoyed and frustrated by his stupidity. 

"Why, because you feel sorry for me? Spare me please, I don't want your pity Max"

"Get over yourself Alec," she said shaking a small and bony finger in his face. 

"Excuse me?" he said raising his voice even more, this time along with his eyebrows. 

"You heard me, stop acting like you don't need help and that you're always alright because I know your not"

"Oh and your some kind of expert now are you Max?"

"Yes" she said and folded her arms across her chest as if to say there would be no discussion about that particular point since she knew she was right. 

"Oh really?" Alec said looking amused yet skeptical at the same time, daring Max to rise to the bait. 

Max was quickly losing touch with her ability to keep calm and rational. She had simply wanted to give Alec and her the chance to talk and hopefully bond and therefore, be closer which would enable them to better lead Terminal City. She had thought that by talking and sharing things that they didn't share with anyone, they would somehow break the ice. But her patience was wearing thin. If Alec didn't want her help that was fine but he didn't have to be such a prick about it. Max's resolve disintegrated and her sarcastic nature took a firm hold. 

"Let's think about this shall we Alec? You were thrust out into an unknown world and forced to survive? Done that. You've lost someone you love thanks to Manticore? Yep done that on several occasions. You put up walls so you don't have to deal with your feelings. Been there, done that." Max was counting off the things she listed on her fingers as she went. "You can't open up to anyone in fear that they'll see the real you and immediately run away from the "freak"? Oh what a surprise, done that too. You're afraid to lead Terminal City in case you fail and let everyone else down? Yeah done that too and already let them down." Max shrugged nonchalantly, "Feel free to stop me when… no sorry if I get something wrong Alec"

Alec was stunned. He didn't know what to say or think. Everything Max had said was true. She was lying not only her feelings on the table but his as well and he hadn't even said anything. They were more alike than he had ever realized. Alec didn't want Max to know just how close to the truth she was so instead he did the only thing he knew how to do in this type of situation. He lashed out just as he had earlier. 

"You're the one that needs to get over themselves Max." He yelled in a very loud and very angry voice. The crowd outside was startled to say the least. Alec usually never lost his temper at all let alone to the extent that he was now yelling at Max.  

"The world does not revolve around you as much as you love to think that it does. Just because you let us out doesn't mean that we owe you far from it in fact. If it weren't for you probably none of us would be here and we wouldn't be on the brink of extinction. " Alec said and it was his turn to throw his hands up in the air. He had only wanted to deter Max from her line of thought but now he was rapidly losing his temper and his grip on what he should actually say to her. 

He hadn't meant to but he was being mean and some of the feelings from his childhood when he spent months on end in Psy Ops thanks to the '09 escapees and his troubled twin came flooding back to him and he simply couldn't stop the release. Although it was cleansing for him he didn't want Max to be on the receiving end of it from anyone and especially him. He immediately regretted what he had said but knew it was too late to take it back, especially since it was Max. All he had to do now was wait for her reaction, and then he would judge how to adequately handle the situation and her from here on in. 

"Is that what everyone thinks? Max said forcefully and then as realization struck her she added softly, "Is that what you think Alec?" 

Max tried desperately to hide her emotions that were waiting, and quite willing, to spill over at any moment from the harsh things that he had said to her. 

"Max, I'm sorry I got a little carried away," Alec answered trying to lighten the mood and hopefully change the subject at the same time. He really didn't want to be getting into this, especially not with Max. She had already done so much to break down his walls that he knew if she kept pushing they would crumble away for good. But Alec wasn't sure if he was ready to let her completely in yet. After all, she didn't love him like he loved her. It wouldn't be fair on either of them. So he tried to backtrack his way out of it and hope that it was all forgotten. But Max shrugged off his apology. 

"No, no the truth finally comes out." She said sadly. She had known that the escape in 09 of her and her siblings had never sat well with anyone left back at Manticore but she never really realized the full extent of their hatred. She found that she was kidding herself to think that they would ever accept her as anything, let alone a leader. 

"I feel responsible for all of this," Max said animatedly waving her arms around in the air indicating all of Terminal City and its inhabitants, "I can't change that, no matter how much I'd like to and I'm trying my best to make up for it, not only for myself but for all the other 09'ers as well. That's 12 times the responsibility I'm trying to shoulder here so forgive me if occasionally things aren't to your liking."

It was fairly obvious that what Alec had said had struck a nerve in Max. She had obviously thought about the reactions of the rest of Manticore after her unit had escaped. But never before did anyone left at Manticore give that any thought. They never for once stopped and thought about how the 09 escapees faired in the real world, all their problems had superseded any thinking along those lines. But now they were getting a glimpse of what it was like for the others on the outside. They also knew now that Max was trying to make it up to all of them, every single one and from all of the others. She was the only one to do that and it earned her great respect. A murmured hush went through the crowd at the realization and soon it was all over Terminal City. 

Max had calmed down somewhat after what she had just revealed but before Alec had a chance to respond, in any way, Max continued.

"I feel most responsible for you," she said in an even softer voice than Alec ever thought possible. 

Alec was in shock and the look on his face conveyed his usually well-hidden emotions perfectly. 

"Why?" he fumbled out

"Because you're you, Alec" Max shouted at him, not bothering to continue as she felt it was a good enough explanation but Alec seemed to disagree, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to get her to elaborate. It worked and she did. Max sighed and tried to get her thoughts in order for once before speaking. 

"I care about you the most Alec, it may not seem like it but I do, I'm just not very good at expressing it like "normal" people. But I need you around, I need you to keep me sane, I just… I just need you." Max was shocked by what she had just revealed to both Alec and herself. Her bonding session hadn't gone like this in her mind. 

Alec was shocked again, this time beyond belief. Max was in front of him pouring her heart to him and telling him that she needed him? This was a dream come true. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think to do, he wrapped her up in a hug. 

*

The room was quite for a long time and the crowd gathered outside it was starting to get worried. 

"Maybe someone should check if they're ok?" a slightly pale young x-6 offered. 

"Outta my way, I'll do it" Mole said as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd until he stood directly in front of the closed office door. Mole took the opportunity to open the door slightly and peek his head inside to survey the damage. He was surprised to find that, in fact, there was no damage and that Max and Alec were in the middle of the room in what looked to be rather intimate embrace and were obliviously to the disturbance and intruder who was now staring at them intently. Mole quietly closed the door and turned round to face the expectant crowd. 

"Well, what's going on?" someone from the crowd asked

"Is one of them dead?" another asked, knowing that could be the possible reason for Max and Alec being silent for so long. 

Mole simply stood there with a shocked look on his face. He regained his composure along with his gruffness and quickly ordered that no one should open the door or else. This quickly dispersed a scared and yet still curious crowd. Mole then dragged his desk over to in front of the door and sat down at it, thus blocking any ones attempt to sneak a peak at their two X-5 leaders.

Mole knew that Max and Alec needed their privacy, now more than ever and that whatever went on in the room to cause them to hug voluntarily for an extended period of time had to be kept between them, at least until they were ready to share the information with everyone else. Although Mole greatly enjoyed the fights between Max and Alec he knew, just as every one else did, that they were meant to be together. Not just for themselves but for the good of Terminal City as well.  'How ironic it is that a fight was what brought them together finally' Mole thought to himself as he puffed on a cigar and started to do some paper work. 

*

Max and Alec finally broke apart, but only slightly. They stood together gathering much needed comfort from each other.  Alec was the first to break the silence. 

"Max, I'm sorry for what I said," he whispered. 

"I'm not," she whispered back, "although what you said was harsh I needed to hear it and I would rather it came from you than anyone else." 

"Why?" was, yet again, all Alec could manage to get out. 

Max shrugged slightly in their embrace, "like I said before, you mean a lot to me. I trust you and value your opinion, whether it's good or bad"

Alec couldn't believe she was saying it too him again. She trusted him? Valued him? When had this happened and how had he not noticed it? Alec was the happiest he ever had been in his entire life. 

"I admire you Max," he said softly. 

Max simply rolled her eyes in response and he knew that she didn't believe him. 

"You're the bravest person I've ever met. All that you've been through and you still not only continue to go on but also are able to lead as well? I'm in total awe."

Max was close to tears. That was by far the single most, sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her and she knew deep down that part of that had to do with the fact it had come from Alec. She didn't know what to do. Trying to speak would surely cause her to cry so instead she did the only thing she could think of. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Alec's neck. He easily wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly to him. Their bodies pressed together and Max rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered directly into his ear causing him to shiver. 

Alec turned his head ever so slightly and he was now mere inches from Max's face and lips. His mouth suddenly got very, very dry and he had to swallow in order to try and form some words. 

"Thank you" he whispered back and then kissed Max lightly on the cheek. 

He wasn't sure what surprised him most. The fact that he had kissed her or the fact that she hadn't pulled away in disgust. Max had silently hoped that something would happen between Alec and herself but she hadn't wanted to make the first move. She knew how she felt about him. It was more simply a matter of finding out how he felt about her. The fact that Alec was hugging her and had now kissed her on the cheek was proof enough for Max. Alec had told her that he thought she was brave and she decided to take that to heart and act like it. 

"Max, I'm sor…"

Alec had begun to apologize for his actions again when Max's lips gently pressed against his own, thus halting his words. The apology was now the furtherest thing from his mind as he took full advantage of the miracle taking place. The two transgenic finally broke apart when they needed to come up for air. They were both panting and rested their foreheads together. Alec cupped Max's cheeks in his large palms and placed a quick kiss on her lips causing her to smile. He then ran his hands through her hair right to the very tips before tucking it all behinds her ears. He then slide his hands down her face, over her neck and down her long, slim arms and ended in linking his fingers in hers. 

"God Max," he whispered whilst looking into her eyes, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Max smiled, "But Alec, we fight all the time remember?" Alec grinned at her, which in turn caused her to grin. 

"Right Max" he said in an exasperated tone. His face then took on a serious look but he never lost eye contact with her.

"I know I've been rough on you since all this started"

Max rolled her eyes in response and Alec smirked.

"I haven't been a leader since Manticore and it was just a bit much to take in. I wasn't sure if I could still do it, you know?"

Max has ecstatic. Finally he was opening up to her.

"That's the thing Alec, I don't know. I was never a leader and I have no idea what I'm doing. I was just trying to make up for all my mistakes and I needed you to help me but didn't know how to ask."

Alec smiled at her, "I think you just did," he said softly. 

Max smiled and retrieved her fingers from Alec's hand. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight to her body again. Alec, in turn, wrapped his arms around Max's small waist and pulled her closer to him. They stayed that way for several minutes, content to simply be with one another. Alec buried his head in the crook of Max's neck and breathed in the scent of her skin and hair. He nuzzled her with his nose and traced patterns on her back with his hands. He was reveling in the feel of her. Being near her for so long without touching her had been torture for him and he was wasting no time in catching up on all the time he had wasted. 

Max was wasting no time in catching up either. While her hands were exploring his back, her tongue was content to explore Alec's neck His skin tasted so good and she couldn't get enough of it. She never wanted this moment to end but knew that it had to. It had been over 20 minutes since they'd had their argument in the command center and relocated to Max's office. She was sure that people were starting to either get worried or suspicious or most likely both. She reluctantly pulled her attention away from Alec's skin and away from the sensations he was invoking within her. 

"We need to put in an appearance," she said between hurried kissed along Alec's collarbone. 

"Why?" Alec asked as he continued his own assault on her neck 

"It has been quiet in here for too long. People will get suspicious." Max breathed out

"I know one way we can assure people we're still alive," Alec said with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. 

Max laughed, "Believe me Alec there is nothing I want to do more right now than that, but just not here."

Alec couldn't believe his ears. This was the best day of his life and his heart decided to get a mind of its own.

"I love you Max," he said without even realizing what he was doing. 

Max broke out into a huge grin that lit up her entire face. 

"I love you too Alec" she said softly before capturing his lips in yet another passionate kiss. 

"Time to relocate" Alec said with a smirk on his face when they broke away from their kiss. Max simply smiled. She was happy then ever before and it was all because of Alec. He challenged her every step of the way, no matter what they were doing and now he loved her! She was ecstatic. It was more than she could ever have hoped for. 

Max and Alec made their way over to the door and flung it open. They came face to face with Mole's back. He had moved his desk to in front of the office door. Alec knew exactly why Mole had done what he had done and gave him a grateful smile, nod and pat on the back. Max blushed, and she knew that they had been caught out. At least she knew that Mole wouldn't go spreading around what had happened. Mole just grumbled about slave labor as he moved his desk back to its original resting place. 

Max and Alec started to make their way out of the command center before Mole stopped them.

"Does this mean no more fighting?" he asked while sending cigar smoke billowing up to the ceiling. 

Max and Alec looked at each other and Alec couldn't help but shake his head and laugh before turning back to Mole, 

"Sorry Mole but I'm a lover and a fighter"

Mole groaned and complained about too much information. Max looked at Alec and smiled. 

"I done plenty of fighting, now how about plenty of loving?

Alec grinned and planted a soft kiss on her lips. 

"At last we agree on something" he said with a smile as he led her away from the headquarters.  


End file.
